The Dangers of Being an Elf
by Queen Victorius
Summary: When a mysterious visitor from another realm arrives in Camelot and starts to help the wizards in the province, it is up to Merlin to protect him and get him back to where he belongs. This story starts two years after the Lord of the Rings and during the third season of Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

The Dangers of Being an Elf

Chapter 1: A New Predicament in Camelot

**Okay, first thing's first, I probably shouldn't be making this story, since I'm currently working on two others, but this just came to me. I hope you enjoy, even if it seems a little weird. By the way, this is shortly after the episode The Sorceror's Shadow, from season 3, as another heads-up.**

**OOXO**

"Honestly, Merlin, how you even manage to traipse around on two legs, is beyond me!" Arthur yelled in frustration, after his servant had tripped while holding a basket of laundry and had knocked his head into the leg of the table in his room.

"Well, sorry if I don't meet up to your perfect expectations. I suppose that you think that you're the most perfect person in the world," Merlin retorted, gingerly rubbing his head, wondering how the person who was destined to save Camelot would be the biggest klutz in the entire kingdom.

"Well, at least I don't trip over my own two legs constantly!"

Merlin had to fight back a witty remark about how imperfect Arthur was, while he picked up the laundry. It was the truth, after all. He had long ago lost count of how many dangers he had deflected from the prince, without him ever figuring out his servant's capabilities. Not that that was a problem, because if Uther found out, Merlin would be done for. It wasn't easy keeping it a secret, especially with all of the pairs of eyes in the castle, watching his every move.

As he was passing through the kitchen, Merlin had to avoid the head cook, who was busy preparing for the celebration feast after the tournament that had happened just two days ago. It would not be a pretty picture if he ran into her now, seeing as how she would be greatly peeved at being disturbed, especially by the likes of him.

All this preparation reminded Merlin of how Gilli, a young sorceror seeking his fortune at the tournament, had been close to murdering Uther. It reminded Merlin, deeply, of how other people, just like him, suffered under the King's wrath. When Gilli had accused Merlin of being a traitor to his kind, it had struck a sensitive chord within him. Indeed, Merlin felt deep loathing for Uther as well, but was only protecting him for the welfare of the kingdom. Morgana, on the other hand, had tried, and failed, several times, to murder him, and yet was able to keep her malice for him hidden under an adoring mask. At times, Merlin had to admire Morgana's acting ability, having been in a lot of situations where that skill would be necessary.

Just as Merlin was pumping water out of the town squares' well, Camelot's alarm bell began to ring with a passion. Wondering if Morgana had decided to execute something else, Merlin was distracted from his thoughts by a squad of knights entering the city. Merlin instantly recognized them as being the ones who were in charge of patroling the borders of Camelot. The head of the group, Sir Leon, raced to meet the King, who was just descending the stairs to the courtyard.

"What is the meaning of this, Sir Leon? Have there been any intruders?"

"No, Sire, nothing like that. We had stumbled across a group of magic practitioners on the border, however."

This information managed to reel in Merlin's attention, as he listened in for more.

"How many of them?" Uther asked, hatred evident in his tone of voice.

"Not many, Sire. Five, six at the most. We could've handled them with no problem, but.."

"But what?"

"There was… someone helping them, your Majesty. Just as we were about to arrest them, arrows came from the woods. We couldn't see where they were coming from, so we had to retreat. I have never seen arrows fired as accurately as that before."

Wasting no time, Uther ordered his son, who had arrived to hear this last bit of news, to fetch more guards to deal with the situation.

"I won't stop until whoever is helping these traitors burns at the stake. Do I make myself clear?" Uther asked, turning his gaze toward Sir Leon, who promptly nodded his understanding of the orders given.

Having overheard all of this, Merlin was fighting the urge to interfere. After all, it might compromise his secret of what he really was. On the other hand, he couldn't just leave these people to die.

Heading toward the the physician's room, Merlin ran into Gaius, the court physician, who was also keeping his magic powers a secret.

Having explained the situation at hand, Merlin continued,

"Gaius, I can't just let these people die. Whoever is doing this has no idea what they're getting into."

"I appreciate your concern, Merlin, but unless you want to risk revealing yourself, I'm afraid that there's nothing you can do. Even if you did manage to warn whoever is protecting this group, that wouldn't mean that they would cease what they're doing."

"I have to at least try, Gaius."

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to restrain him from doing what he thought was right, he just sighed.

"Alright, Merlin. Just be careful."

OOXO

Later that night, shortly after dusk, Merlin began to make his way to the surrounding woods, again thanking his good luck that he hadn't been spotted. Whipping his head around, to check if he was being followed, he treaded into the underbrush, making his way toward an open clearing, where he began to call for Kilgharrah, using his skill as a Dragon Lord. When the great dragon alighted on the ground, he faced Merlin with a knowing look on his face.

"So, young warlock, you wish to discover who is aiding magic-wielding humans, correct?"

"I do. I also need you to take me to him."

"Be warned, young warlock, he will not take too kindly to anyone from Camelot. From what he has heard from the brigade of Druids, he believes that Uther is a cold-hearted king, and therefore no one from his kingdom is to be trusted."

"I have to try. I can't just ignore what's going on."

"You are most certainly right, in that regard. However, if you were to be discovered…"

"I know the risks. Now, take me to them."

"Very well."

As the great dragon ascended into the clear, night sky, with Merlin on his head, the warlock could clearly see soldiers progressing from the castle, intent on hunting down the wizards on the border. Knowing that they would arrive at the border soon, Merlin urged Kilgharrah on, a chill settling in his spine, praying that he wouldn't be too late. A few minutes later, Kilgharrah found a clearing where he could land. Knowing that the lives of several people were in the balance, Merlin shot a quick thank-you over his shoulder, as he plunged into the depths of the forest.

Stopping for a few moments to catch his breath, Merlin suddenly became aware that he was not alone. Whipping around to his right, he was stunned to see a little girl, five to six years old, with short-cropped brown hair, who was already starting to slowly back away, fear evident in her expression. Just as he was about to reassure her that he meant no harm, he heard the sound of a bowstring being pulled taut.

"Do not try anything, or you will soon regret it. Turn around and show yourself."

Doing as he was commanded, Merlin peered into the shadows to see who addressed him. The first thing that caught his attention were the piercing sapphire eyes, which gleamed in the moonlight, followed by flowing blond hair, which would've made any woman jealous. As the mysterious man stepped out fully from the darkness, Merlin further observed that he had fair features (a rare sight amidst a province of hard-core warriors), clothes that blended in perfectly with the surroundings, and an elaborate bow, which now had an arrow pointing straight at his heart.

Realizing that he had been staring, wide-eyed, at the man, Merlin began to explain himself.

"I'm not here to harm anyone."

"You come from that kingdom called Camelot, whose king would not hestiate to strike down a child. Why should I trust you?" the other retorted, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Because I'm one of them," Merlin replied, gesturing to the little girl behind him.

"Prove it!"

Not wasting time, Merlin cupped his hands to his mouth and whispered an incantation, with the man watching him all the while, ready to release his arrow. Slowly lowering his hands, he showed his captor a tiny flame, which flickered on his hand, dealing no damage all the while. Lowering his bow, the man swung his arrow back into his quiver, and began to eye Merlin with interest.

"Alright, I've proved myself to you. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"I am Legolas, heir to the throne of Eryn Lasgalen."

OOXO

**Well, so starts this story. I hope you're enjoying it so far and please review!**


	2. Near the Boiling Point

The Dangers of Being an Elf

Chapter 2: Near the Boiling Point

So, here we are at the second chapter! In case any of you are wondering, Mirkwood was called Eryn Lasgalen after the fortress of Dol Guldur was destroyed, a short time after the War of the Ring. Hope you enjoy!

OOXO

In the proud city of Minas Tirith, where King Elessar had claimed his rightful place as ruler over the province of Gondor, an Elven caravan had been spotted by the guards stationed at the towers, led by King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen. As the King of Gondor rode out to greet them, he could see the tense expression on the Elven King's face, driving home to Aragorn that something wasn't right. A few moments later, in the spacious throne room, Thranduil began to relate something truly disturbing.

"And you say that he has been missing for around a day, now?"

"He had went out to patrol the borders, and has not been heard from since. To make matters worse, there's no trace of where he could have gone."

Aragorn leaned forward, his brow creased in concern. It was not like Legolas to disappear like this.

Little did both of the kings know that two pairs of ears were listening in on this grim news.

"Did you hear that, Merry?"

"I can hear, Pippin, now shush!"

As Pippin turned back to listen, Thranduil had strolled over to the nearest window, trying to keep his expression in check, but the hobbits could clearly see the agony and despair in the Elven King's face. He had already been through so much worry and anguish when Legolas had joined the Fellowship of the Ring two years ago. After staring out toward the Pelennor Field for a few moments, Thranduil said, without turning his head,

"Whoever is hiding in the shadows, reveal yourself."

Having been greatly startled by the Elven King's response, the two hobbits jumped, catching their feet on the curtain they were hiding behind. As they tumbled out from their hiding place, they slowly looked up, with sheepish expressions on their faces, at the two kings. Before any of the rulers could say anything, Pippin blurted out,

"We didn't mean any harm, my lords. It's just that when we heard you talking about Legolas, we wanted to know what was wrong, and if we could help."

"I know that your hearts are in the right place, you two, but if Legolas is being held against his will, I fear that whoever is holding him hostage could prove very dangerous," Aragorn replied, shfting his gaze toward Thranduil as he said this, observing that he seemed to go a shade paler at this statement.

"We can help, Aragorn. With all due respect, Eomer King knighted me. Also, Pippin and I fended for ourselves during the attacks on the Black Gate, Minas Tirith, and all the hard times before those."

"I know full well of both of your accomplishments, my friends, but, if you were to be injured, or worse, I would never be able to forgive myself. That is why you'll need to stay here, so you're safe."

"Of course, my Lord, if that is what you wish," Merry sighed, gesturing for Pippin to come along. Before Pippin left, however, he cast a sad glance back toward Aragorn. As the two hobbits exited the throne room, Thranduil remarked,

"It is astounding how much courage two Halflings can possess."

"Indeed it is. Other hobbits would tremble in fear at the prospect of even stepping foot outside of their borders.

As to the matter at hand, I will gladly spare any troops you need to find your son. I will even alert Lord Elrond and his sons at Imaldris of this matter."

As the matter of sending out search parties was being discussed between the two kings, Arwen, the Queen of Gondor, entered the room, holding her not-quite two-month-old daughter in her arms. Having heard the troubling news, she was gravely concerned, having been best friends with Legolas since he was just a child.

When Aragorn's eyes drifted across the room toward his wife and child, his expression softened. He shuddered inside when he remembered that Arwen nearly died from the strain that childbirth placed on her body. This also brought to mind the image of Legolas pacing outside the door, whispering prayers to Illuvatar and the Valar, in Sindarin, to spare Arwen's, and the child's, life. When the news came that she and the baby had lived, Aragorn, in joyful relief, accepted the name that Legolas thought would fit well with the child, which was Estelwen, Maiden of Hope, in the Sindarin tongue. Ever since then, the elven prince had become something of an uncle to the little girl, possessing the charm needed to cool her perpetual tantrums. Aragorn didn't know how Legolas could be so patient with her, especially since his daughter's screams could become as piercing as a Nazgul's.

Driven back to the present by the unavoidable fact that Legolas was missing, he fell back into deciding what he should do. Of course, he would do all in his power to find him, but he also had a realm to rule over. Also, if he were to be injured, or worse, who would rule the kingdom in his stead? He could always send for Faramir, who was now taking charge in Ithilien. He was skilled enough to handle the ruling of Minas Tirith, of that, Aragorn was certain. Having made up his mind, the king summoned the head of the guards and ordered,

"Ready the soldiers. We ride out in ten minutes' time. And send a messenger to Ithilien, to let Faramir know that he's in charge of Minas Tirith, whilst I'm gone."

Nodding to Thranduil, the two set out to ready their mounts, unaware of Pippin and Merry watching them from behind a column. As the two hobbits nodded to each other, they began to ready their ponies. As the search party set out for the direction of Rohan, the neighboring province to Gondor, the two hobbits waited for them to disappear over the horizon before they made their way to Helms Deep to seek out Gimli, who was the Lord of the Glittering Caves.

"They aren't going to get rid of us that easily," Merry said to Pippin, as they spurred their mounts onward.

OOXO

"So, you're an Elven prince?" Merlin asked, straightening his seating position on the floor of the cave, where the Druid camp was located, while staring at Legolas, who seemed to be quite fine on the hard ground, as he cuddled the Druid girl on his lap.

"Yes, that I am. Now, tell me, what province am I in?"

"Albanion."

At this statement, Legolas narrowed his eyes in confusion, while stroking the little girl's head.

"I've never heard of that province before. Where is it in Middle-Earth?"

"What's Middle-Earth?"

At this question from Merlin, Legolas asked,

"Don't you know about Rohan? Gondor?"

"I've never heard of those places before."

"What about Arda? Does the name Arda sound familiar to you?"

When Merlin shook his head, Legolas turned his head toward the cave entrance and began to gaze at the stars, wondering what all of this could mean.

"I wish I knew what you're talking about, but I don't," Merlin said, understanding what Legolas must've been going through.

The elf just cast a quick glance back toward him, before setting his gaze back on the child, who was now fast asleep.

"When I talked to the Druids, they say that they found you in the woods, unconscious. Do you remember how you got there?"

"All I remember is being knocked out in Eryn Lasgalen, then waking up in this cave."

Suddenly, Legolas' body seemed to tense up. Gently setting the girl down on the ground, the prince walked toward the cave entrance, peering into the darkness. After a few moments, he ran back toward Merlin, saying,

"Get the others out of here! There's a patrol heading this way!"

"What about you?" Merlin asked, cursing himself for forgetting about the Camelot soldiers.

"I'm going to distract them."

"But you could be killed!"

"I promised the Druids that I would protect them with my life, and that is what I intend to do."

Knowing that there was nothing he could do to dissuade Legolas, Merlin snatched up the Druid girl, who had woken up at this time, and ran to warn the others. Before Legolas ran out of the cave, he gripped Merlin's arm and said,

"If anything happens to me, take care of Alana."

"I will."

With this, Merlin had to snatch up Alana, who was desperately clinging on to the prince's leg, with fear in her eyes, and ran to the secret exit at the back of the cave, where the others were already starting to gather. Assured that everyone had made it out, Legolas raced into the cover of the trees, gripping his bow tightly in his left hand.

OOXO

"If you spot something, don't hesitate to fire," Arthur commanded to his men, who all had crossbows at the ready, nervously peering into the darkness.

As Arthur dropped off of his mount, with his sword drawn, he strode a few paces forward. Before the others could react, a voice echoed from the surrounding forest,

"And you call yourselves decent men? If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were all orcs."

As the soldiers whipped their heads around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was, Arthur called out,

"Show us where the Druids are, and no harm will come to you."

"You dare tempt me to betray my friends, in return for my freedom? I didn't know that Men could sink so low."

"I have fifty men at my command. You would do well to tell us where they are, if you do not wish to be harmed."

"I would rather die than take any of your offers, or betray the Druids!"

"If that is what you want, then so be it. Fire at will!"

As several arrows pierced the treetops, silence filled the air. After a few moments, the voice echoed once more.

"Now, I will tell you something: Leave now, while you still have the chance, and never threaten these people again."

"We will not be intimidated by you. You may have taken on a small patrol, but now you're up against fifty men."

"You had your chance."

In the blink of an eye, several arrows burst forth from the treetops, piercing five of the men in Arthur's company.

"Stand your ground!" Arthur commanded his men, as they began to form defense positions, while firing their crossbows in every direction. Desperately trying to spot anything amongst the trees, Arthur saw a form darting into another tree. Thinking quickly, Arthur fired an arrow.

"There!" the prince of Camelot yelled, gesturing toward the tree where his arrow had made contact.

After a few moments, however, Arthur realized that their quarry had disappeared. Cursing under his breath, he ordered,

"Surround the area! He can't have gone far!"

OOXO

Well, how was that, huh? I hope you'll stay with this story, because there's going to be more stuff ahead! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	3. The Elven Man-Hunt Commences

The Dangers of Being an Elf

Chapter 3: The Elven Man-Hunt Commences

**So, here's the next chapter! I hope that you enjoy it as much as the others! P.S. In answer to Lady of Gondolin's question, all the Druids in Camelot are descended from the magical cults which were founded by the Blue Wizards of Middle-Earth. The Wizards sent some of the Druids from Middle-Earth to Camelot, so they could govern the realm with their beneficial magic. If any of you have any other questions, be sure to ask, because they might be able to help me develop this story further. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**OOXO**

"Merry, how much further is Helm's Deep, do you suppose? Everything looks the same out here."

"Well, from what I've heard, it's not too far from Rohan. Like you said though, that doesn't really narrow it down much."

After giving a weary sigh, Pippin reached into their travel bag, drew out a slice of Lembas bread, and started to nibble on it. They had been out here wandering the province of Rohan for two hours now, and the hobbits didn't know how much longer they could stay out here before they were declared missing.

As Pippin stared out toward the horizon, his breath caught in his throat as he spotted something on the horizon.

"There it is, Merry. Helm's Deep!"

Urging their ponies onward, the two hobbits began to make for the ancient stronghold, and the Glittering Caves. As the guards on the wall caught sight of the two Halflings, Merry called out,

"Open the gate! We have urgent business with Lord Gimli!"

Recognizing Merry to be a knight of Rohan, the guards promptly obeyed his command. As the Hobbits entered the Glittering Caves, they were again transfixed by its unearthly beauty, letting it distract them for a brief moment, before they were caught off guard by Gimli greeting them. As the dwarf gave both of them a huge, bear hug, which left the hobbits out of breath for a few minutes, Pippin said,

"I'm afraid that we haven't come here for pleasant chit-chat, though I wish that that was the case. I'm afraid that Legolas has gone missing."

At this statement, Gimli's grin vanished, replaced by a disturbed frown. As Merry and Pippin explained the circumstances, Gimli growled,

"Why has Aragorn neglected to tell me?"

"We think that it's because he didn't want you to worry, seeing as how your kingdom is still in the process of being established, and that your people would need you here because of that," Merry replied, highly expecting the dwarf to retaliate at this statement, which he promptly did.

"Nonsense! We dwarves have always managed to fend for ourselves. Fetch me a pony! We ride in ten minutes."

OOXO

At that moment, Aragorn was imploring the help of Eomer, the late King Theoden's son, who was listening intently to this grave news.

"Even though I desire to seek out the prince, I'm afraid that I cannot spare any men at the present moment. Scattered groups of orcs have been reported to be coming from the west, and I need all the soldiers I have to deal with the situation."

"I understand. However, if your men find any trace of Legolas, let me know."

"I will. Make no mistake, whoever is holding the prince hostage will pay dearly."

As Aragorn stepped out of the throne room, he was instantly confronted by Thranduil.

"Well? What does Eomer King say?"

Sighing, Aragorn replied,

"He says that he cannot spare any men, for the moment, but that he will alert his soldiers to keep an eye out for any trace of Legolas."

At this statement, the Elven King began to stare out toward the plains, trying to keep his frustration in check. He understood the King of Rohan's plight, but that didn't stop him from feeling a growing despair festering inside of him like a disease. As he was drowning in his feeling of hopelessness, all he could do was pray to Illuvatar that his son was safe.

OOXO

Gripping the trunk of the tree he was hiding in, Legolas swiftly tore the arrow out of his left calf, feeling a wave of nausea threatening to overcome him, as he spotted his own blood washing over the branch of the tree he was sitting in. Tearing off a part of his tunic, he skillfully wrapped it around the gash, keeping his senses on the alert all the while. He may have defeated half of the patrol, but half of them were still after him. At this thought, the sound of horses began to near Legolas' hiding place. Backing further into the safety of the branches, Legolas slowed his breathing, as he eyed the men that were right below him. Casting a quick glance toward his quiver, the Elven prince cursed inwardly when he realized that he only had five more arrows, too few for the situation at hand. Fighting the urge to pass out, Legolas desperately tried to clear his head, so he could come up with an escape plan. At that moment, however, he saw one of the soldiers pause beneath the tree that he was hiding in. With horror, Legolas realized that drops of his own blood had spattered onto the ground, visible for all to see.

"There!" the soldier cried out, drawing the attention of the rest of the group. Knowing that at this moment every second counted, Legolas swiftly darted into another tree, feeling a breeze as an arrow barely missed his shoulder. Time seemed to slow down as the Elven prince darted from tree to tree. He could only confirm that it was a miracle that he wasn't shot with another arrow, which could surely mean the death of him. Having lost the soldiers for a brief while, Legolas realized that he was right by a raging river. Knowing what he had to do, he began to climb up toward one of the trees' higher branches. Whipping his head around, he spotted the patrol closing in on him. Just then, the full moon appeared from behind a cloud, casting its rays over the prince, which caused the soldiers to gape at the sight. Not wasting what precious time he had left, Legolas dove off of the branch, and met the water in a graceful dive, with the soldiers staring all the while.

Temporarily caught off guard by the shock of the fall, Legolas attempted to keep his head above-water, as he was swept past pointed rocks and overhanging branches. Taking his chance, he grabbed one of these branches, praying that it wouldn't snap. When he finally managed to crawl onto land, he stood up, confused as to why he felt so cold. That's when he remembered that if an Elf were injured, the control over their bodies would begin to fade, leaving them exposed to the Elements. As this realization came to him, Legolas spotted the form of a mighty lake nearby. Having approached the shore, his legs finally gave out, causing him to collapse onto the sand. With the rest of the strength that he possessed in his body, he gazed up at the stars, certain that they would be the last thing he would ever see in this world. As his life began to fade away, he thought of his friends, and of how grieved they would be if they knew that he was dying. With his vision swimming, Legolas prayed that they would have the strength to go on without him.

OOXO

As Merlin led the group of Druids to safety in a sheltered grotto, Alana suddenly broke away and ran off into the forest.

"Alana, what are you doing?"

Not getting a response, Merlin dove after the little girl, desperately shoving branches and shrubbery out of his face, as he tried to keep Alana in sight. After a while, they arrived on the shores of a peaceful lake, which Merlin soon realized was the Lake of Avalon. Having spotted Alana racing down the shore, Merlin dashed after her. Suddenly, Merlin spotted something which made his heart race up into his throat. He could clearly see Alana kneeling beside a still figure on the beach. Racing up to the unconscious figure, the young warlock could clearly see that it was Legolas, who looked to be on the verge of death. Quickly kneeling down beside him, Merlin observed a gash in the prince's left calf, which looked to have been pierced by an arrow. Setting his hands on the wound, Merlin attempted to heal Legolas, knowing full well that he wasn't very good at this specific branch of magic. Recalling a certain spell, Merlin said,

"Wel cene hole."

Realizing that it hadn't worked, Merlin tried all the other healing enchantments that came to his head, but none of them had any effect. As he was about to give in to despair, Merlin suddenly remembered the spell that Kilgharrah had granted to him, only because the warlock had forced him to, in order to heal Morgana. With this in mind, Merlin pressed his hands once more over the wound, and began to utter it in the Dragon Tongue. As he felt the spell's power course through his hands, Alana just stared at him, in wondrous disbelief. When the spell ended, Merlin realized, in joyous relief, that the wound had been cured, but had there been enough time to save the prince's life? This statement was confirmed when Merlin heard a soft moan. Just when he thought about getting help, Merlin realized that the rest of the Druids had come to the shore and had witnessed Legolas' healing.

As they helped carry the unconscious prince to their new camp, Merlin realized that he had to be getting back to Camelot. He figured that Gaius would tell Arthur that he was at the tavern, like he always did. After escorting the Druids back to the grotto, Merlin summoned Kilgharrah and flew back to the castle, with all haste.

OOXO

**Well, how did you all like that? I hope that you didn't think I would kill off Legolas. That would be so EVIL of me, wouldn't it? Anyway, keep reading, and enjoying, because this story still has a long ways to go!**


	4. A Noble Sacrifice

The Dangers of Being an Elf

Chapter 4: A Noble Sacrifice

**Well, here's the next chapter! I really appreciate all those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed! Also, I can't believe that I've forgotten: I DO NOT own either Merlin or Lord of the Rings. Those rights belong to Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Julian Murphy, Johnny Capps, and to J.R.R. Tolkien. Anyway, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**OOXO**

In the Shire, a province of Middle-Earth that was safely isolated from the outside world, Frodo Baggins, the Hobbit who had performed his duty as Ring-Bearer, by casting the One Ring into the fires of Mount Doom, was now poring over the book that his uncle had written, intrigued by the events of Bilbo's adventures. As he lifted up a nearby quill, to jot down his own story, Frodo paused, wrestling with the emotions that threatened to boil over in his mind. It had only been two short years since he had become the Ring-Bearer at the Council of Elrond, and he had been forever changed by it. He wanted to share his story with the world, but at the same time, he knew that when he jotted down his tale, he would remember the excruciating pain of the Witch-King's blade, the horror of being hunted down by hideous orcs, and the constant temptations of the Ring.

Realizing that he had been staring, with horror, at the blank sheet before him, Frodo took a deep breath and slowly stood up. After rubbing his forehead, he began to hear the wind blowing through the Shire, bringing with it the aroma of wild flowers. Figuring that a walk would do some good to his frazzled state of mind, he began to tread the familiar paths around the village, greeting everyone he came across. As he entered the nearby woods, he found himself thinking over what Merry and Pippin were up to, and what sort of adventures they were having. Even though the journey to Mount Doom had been a living hell and had deeply scarred Frodo, he couldn't help but feel, a little bit, that life in the Shire was too peaceful, that nothing exciting ever happened. Sure, there was the occasional festivity or celebration, with much pomp and circumstance, but that just wasn't the same. The only way that he could find out what was going on in the outside world was to wait for another letter from Aragorn, which he was prompt to send every month. After looking over the most recent one, which told of certain affairs being resolved in Gondor, Frodo wished that he could visit that fair realm once more, along with Merry and Pippin.

Suddenly, as he was strolling back toward Bag End, the day-dreaming hobbit was interrupted by a hissing sound in the undergrowth. With his blood running cold in his veins, Frodo whipped around, just in time to see a creature, with the head of a snake and the body of a snow leopard, crash out of the thicket. As Frodo ducked out of the way of the creature's lunge, it became entangled in a particularly thick bramble patch. Not wasting what precious time he had, the hobbit drew his knife, Sting, out of his pocket, and slashed through the monster's leg to draw its wrath. As it hissed in pain, Frodo sprinted deeper into the forest, determined to lead the creature away from the village. As he rounded a bend in the road, he quickly ducked behind a boulder, just before the creature came into sight. Hardly daring to breathe, Frodo could clearly hear the monster hissing, as it prowled around the clearing. Knowing that it would find him eventually, Frodo took his chance and began to run toward a nearby tunnel, which he knew the creature wouldn't be able to fit into. Dragging himself through the tunnel, he watched in horror as the creature began to burrow its way through. As Frodo pressed himself against the dirt face of the tunnel's end, he could see the gaping maw of the monster pressing ever closer through the tunnel. Suddenly, someone outside the tunnel yelled,

"Oy, you! Over here!"

Recognizing Sam's voice, Frodo managed to catch a glimpse of his friend stab the creature in the tail with a pocket knife he carried. Roaring and writhing in pain, the creature whipped itself out of the tunnel and faced Sam head-on, with its fangs dripping with venom. Sprinting out of the tunnel, Frodo rushed to his friend's side, holding Sting in front of him. Before the two hobbits could brace themselves for the monters's onslaught, a bright light enveloped the growing twilight, which revealed the form of a familiar figure.

"Prepare to meet your doom, abomination!" the figure cried, blasting the creature with a ray of light. Before it could retaliate, the two hobbits clung onto the beasts' tail, distracting it just long enough for another blast from the figure's scepter to ram into its side, promptly reducing it to dust. As silence overcame the forest once more, Frodo called out,

"Gandalf!"

"It appears that I have arrived in the nick of time."

"What was that thing?" Sam asked, glancing around the clearing nervously.

"That, my dear hobbits, was a creature of Morgoth's making, after the Valar retreated from Middle-Earth to their stronghold in Valinor. However, it was thought that Orome had long ago hunted them down to extinction. The appearance of this foul creature, and the events that have occurred recently, strongly suggests that there is something amiss."

"What do you mean? What's happened, Gandalf?" Frodo inquired, with the chill of fear settling in his mind once more.

"Legolas went missing from Eryn Lasgalen a day ago, and has not been heard from since. I was searching the surrounding area when I witnessed the beast attacking you."

"Missing?" Frodo asked, feeling the chill of fear beginning to settle in his heart.

"I'm afraid so, no matter how much I wish that that was not the case. Thranduil and Aragorn have been gathering search parties since yesterday, and so far they've found no trace of the prince."

"Well, then I'm going to help search for him," Frodo said, wanting to help as much as he could, especially since Legolas' life could be on the line.

"I'm afraid that this is far too dangerous for you to volunteer."

"With all due respect, Gandalf, Frodo here is the reason Middle-Earth hasn't been taken over by Sauron. If it wasn't for him, we'd all be slaving away for that dark lord. You know that we can take care of ourselves."

With a sigh, Gandalf answered,

"Very well. However, I fear that there is more to this than meets the eye. I will take you to Rivendell, for the time being, since I'll have things to look into."

With a whistle, Gandalf summoned his steed, Shadowfax, Lord of all horses. As Frodo climbed up beside the wizard, Sam broke in,

"Don't think that you're getting into this without me."

"I can't let you go with me, Sam. You have Rosie to take care of. I can't risk you getting hurt."

Knowing that truth rang in his friend's words, Sam replied,

"You're right. However, if you ever need help, contact me."

Knowing that his friend wouldn't take no for an answer, Frodo just nodded.

As Shadowfax began to gallop off toward the direction of Rivendell, a woman stared after them, a grin, filled with evil, crossing her otherwise beautiful face.

OOXO

"We should have found something by now," Thranduil said, pacing in his throne room at Eryn Lasgalen.

"You must have faith, Thranduil. With Gandalf assisting us, we will find your son," Aragorn replied, beginning to feel a slight feeling of despair threatening to overcome him, as well. However, he had to stay strong, for the Elven King's sake, as well as his own.

At that moment, an Elven soldier entered the chamber, a grave expression carved on his face.

"Sire, you'll want to see this."

Arriving at the specified location, Aragorn's heart nearly stopped. Quickly dismounting, he raced over to where a pile of leaves had been freshly disturbed, revealing a hole filled with…

"Who could have done this?" Thranduil whispered, visibly shaken by the sight of the still bodies before them.

Crouching down, Aragorn started to inspect the bodies, realizing that they were the missing Elven patrolmen who had accompanied Legolas. What was more, they didn't seem to have any marks on their bodies. Standing up once more, he started to eye the ground, searching it for any possible clues to the culprit. After a few moments, he stood up, confused, since there weren't any traces of an entire band. Instead, he could only find traces of one person, and the footprints seemed to indicate that the culprit was a woman.

"What did you find?" Thranduil asked, spying the troubled look on Aragorn's face.

"These are a woman's footprints."

"Impossible! No woman could do this!"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm still not sure of what I'm looking at here. All I know for sure is that we're not dealing with an average band of thugs. I fear that this is part of something bigger."

OOXO

"So, you're telling me that you had him in your grasp, but you let him slip through your fingers?" Uther asked, giving his son a cold stare.

"Yes, that is true. I've scattered patrols across the entire area, but we still haven't found anything. We would've apprehended him sooner, but…"

"But what?"

"Father, this was no ordinary man. Something about him just caught us off guard. When the moon shone on him, he looked… un-earthly."

"Is that why you hesitated? Because he looked enchanting in the moonlight?"

Turning red at this statement, Arthur continued,

"What's more, he seemed to have pointed ears."

With that announcement, silence filled the hall. Merlin could clearly sense the knights' unease. After a few moments, Uther broke the silence,

"Pointed ears?"

"It appears to match the description of an elf, Sire. They are creatures of unearthly beauty and are believed to have led travelers astray, kidnapped children, and to have sickened humans and livestock," Gaius replied, sharing an inconspicuous glance with Merlin.

"If that's what we're dealing with, it shall soon feel my wrath. Prepare the Knights for tonight. Don't fail me this time, Arthur."

"I won't, Father."

As the throne room's occupants cleared out, Arthur pulled Merlin aside, irritation evident in his expression.

"Care to explain yourself, Merlin? Apparently, you were at the tavern… again!"

"Well, it's not like you really needed me, seeing as how you were trying to find this elf, and seeing as how you always say that I am a complete nuisance in those situations."

"When I went to put my armor on, I realized that it wasn't polished. I believe I told you to do that yesterday, but, apparently, you decided to slack off and head on over to the bar. If you don't want to be put in the stocks, I suggest that you remember this time."

As Arthur stormed off, Merlin grimaced, remembering the last time he was in the stocks. He was definitely not willing to be pelted with fruit again.

Coming across Gaius, he asked,

"Gaius, I have to go back. I can't just leave Legolas defenseless."

"I understand your intentions, Merlin, but I'm afraid that that is out of the question. You know what could happen if you go back."

"And I know what will happen if I don't, Gaius. He won't be able to defend himself, or the Druids."

Sighing in defeat, Gaius said,

"I suppose I won't be able to stop you, anyway, but please be careful, Merlin."

As Merlin raced to his room to get supplies for the Druids, he came across Morgana in the hallways, who promptly sneered at him, before disappearing into her chambers. As he entered his own chambers, Merlin removed the loose plank underneath his bed to grab the food items he had snatched from the kitchen. Once he was satisfied that he had everything he needed, he began to sneak through the hallways. He was just passing by Morgana's room when he heard her talking to someone. Knowing that she had to be plotting something, Merlin pressed his ear against the door. Hearing Morgause's voice, the warlock peeked through the crack of the door, spying Morgana holding a mirror. At that moment, he heard,

"Meet me at midnight."

Not wasting time, Merlin broke away from the door, beginning to wonder if there was some sort of connection between Legolas and Morgana's scheming. Knowing that he didn't have time to wonder about that, he made his way to the stables, knowing that it would be too risky to summon Kilgharrah while it was still morning. If his absence was noticed, as it was sure to be, he would just make up the excuse that he was picking herbs for Gaius. Bringing his horse to a trot, he began to make his way through the nearby forest, occasionally whipping glances over his shoulder, to make sure that no one was trailing him. Finally arriving at the grotto, he tied his horse to a tree near the stream, and made his way into the cave. As he arrived in the camping site of the Druids, they all simultaneously stared at him, while giving smiles filled with gratitude. Approaching the leader, Merlin asked,

"How's the prince doing?"

"He is recovering smoothly. He will be pleased to see you, Emrys."

As he gestured toward his tent, Merlin nodded his thanks and made his way in. As he entered, he saw Alana kneeling beside Legolas, whose face beamed as he caught sight of the young warlock.

"Merlin!"

"How've you been holding up?" Merlin asked, sitting beside him.

"Better. I heard of what you did for me, and I am eternally grateful. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Well, if it hadn't been for Alana, I wouldn't have found you. Apparently, she could telepathically sense that you were in trouble."

After beaming a smile at Alana, Legolas noticed that Merlin appeared troubled.

"Something's troubling you. What is it?"

"Uther is more intent on hunting you down now that he's found out that you're an elf. You and the others won't be able to hide forever, so I'm going to lead you all across the border at dusk."

With this news, Alana snuggled closer to Legolas, who grew somber at this statement. After staring at the little girl beside him for a while, he replied,

"If Uther is intent on me, he'll get me."

"What!? Legolas, you can't possibly be thinking…"

"If it'll give the Druids enough time to cross the border, I will gladly give up my life for them. If I went with them, I would only slow them down, and I don't want to risk revealing you, either."

Desperately trying to fight back against the wave of despair threatening to overwhelm him, and even though he knew that nothing could dissuade the prince, Merlin retorted,

"I can't let you do this. There has to be some other way."

"Merlin, I understand how you feel, but I won't risk them being captured. Please."

Biting his lip, Merlin said,

"Alright. If that's what you want, I won't stand in the way."

Nodding good-bye, the warlock exited the tent, feeling like he had just been punched in the gut. He couldn't believe how far Legolas' selflessness stretched, especially if he was just going to give himself up like that. Striding back to his horse, he suddenly remembered that Morgause had told Morgana to meet her somewhere at midnight. Urging his horse to a gallop, the feeling that something big was going down began to tug, once more, at the back of his mind.

OOXO

Later that night, Merlin waited for Morgana to leave her chambers. Even if what she and Morgause were meeting for didn't concern Legolas, he still wasn't going to pass up this chance of finding out what they were planning now. His patience was finally rewarded as a cloaked figure began to sneak through the hallway. Waiting until she was past him, Merlin appeared from behind a tapestry and began to quietly trail her. After following her a while through the forest, she finally stopped in a nearby clearing.

"Is everything going according to plan, sister?" Morgana asked, as Morgause appeared behind her.

"It's better than I could possibly hope for. The prince is going to give himself up, just like I predicted. Then, when Thranduil sees his son's charred corpse, he, and all the other kingdoms of Middle-Earth, will declare war on Camelot. Uther won't stand a chance, and you'll be able to take the throne, and give the Elven King reassurance that that sort of tragedy will never happen again."

Suddenly, hoof beats could be heard echoing in the depths.

"Right on cue," Morgause said, an evil grin crossing her face.

As the two sisters disappeared into the night, Merlin began to race back toward the grotto, his worst suspicions confirmed. Just as he reached the grotto, he spotted Arthur and around seventy knights spread around the area.

"This is where those peasants said they had seen him. He can't be too far away, not with that wound."

"You're right, I'm not," a voice said, making the knights lift up their crossbows. As the elf limped out from behind a boulder, Arthur raised his hand to his men, signaling them to wait.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you would reveal yourself. However, I suppose you have friends waiting in ambush. If you don't want them to get killed, you'll be wise to surrender."

"It was my intention to turn myself in. I assure you, this is no trick."

"Well, we'll see about that," Arthur replied, sending Sir Leon, accompanied by several other knights, to check the surrounding area. After a few moments, he returned, saying,

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's telling the truth."

Turning back toward the elf, Arthur asked,

"If you had the chance to flee along with them, why didn't you?"

"Because I know that your father is looking for me, and I will gladly come with you, on one condition."

Arthur, intrigued by the elf's selflessness, said,

"Name it."

"You have to give me your word that you will leave the Druids in peace."

"You're willing to die for them?"

"I would undergo a thousand deaths, if it were necessary to keep them safe."

At this moment, Arthur was facing an internal struggle. If he agreed to the term laid before him, his father would be furious. However, an elf wanting to lay down his life for the Druids showed that he had a pure heart, something that was lacking in the elves of folklore. Making up his mind, Arthur answered,

"You have my word."

As several guards strode forward and laid hands on the elf, Arthur asked,

"What is your name?"

"Legolas Thranduillion."

With this, the guards set Legolas down on a riderless horse and mounted their own. As the group made their way to Camelot, Legolas caught sight of Merlin, who was staring on, a look of utter despair etched on his face. Nodding to the young warlock, the elven prince set his gaze, once more, toward his fate.

OOXO

**So, how was that? Don't worry, I'll have the whole gang joining up shortly. Until then, I hope that you have enjoyed, and please review! Also, if you have any questions, fire away!**


	5. The Tension Builds

The Dangers of Being an Elf

Chapter 5: The Tension Builds

**So, here's the next chapter! Again, I'm really grateful to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed! I'm positive that there will be plenty in this chapter to chew on, so to say. Anyway, hope you enjoy! P.S. In answer to Greenleaf's question, the woman in the Shire was Morgause. P.P.S. I have been informed by one of my reviewers that Eomer is Theoden's nephew, not son, in case anyone else wanted to correct me. I am really grateful that this error was pointed out to me, seeing as how I try my best to keep everything correct. If you find any more errors, please point them out! I won't complain, honest! (:**

**OOXO**

As the sound of rushing water echoed through the Elven city of Imaldris, otherwise known as Rivendell, Frodo Baggins was pacing through the hallways, anxious to discover any trace of Legolas. Wondering if they would ever get going, Frodo sighed in frustration and leant against a balcony rail, while staring down at the crisp, clear waterfall roaring beneath him. Even then, images of the hideous beast that attacked him in the Shire reared into the hobbit's mind, causing him to shudder. He had thought that he had seen the most hideous things in the world when he gazed on the faces of orcs, trolls, and the Witch-King.

As Frodo was pondering over these two occurrences, Gandalf, along with the Lord of Rivendell, and Arwen's father, Elrond, were scouring the city's library, trying to find references to the mysterious creature.

"Are you sure that you saw the Questing Beast? None of those foul creatures have been seen since the time of Morgoth's imprisoning."

"It was, undoubtedly, such a creature, Lord Elrond, and I fear of what it might point to."

No sooner did Gandalf say this, Elrond whipped around, having sensed that something wasn't quite right. Raising his hand to signal silence, the Elven lord quietly drew forth a dagger from his robes, while Gandalf readied his staff. Without warning, a tremendous force knocked them off their feet, sending them into the nearest bookshelf with a thud. Having heard the commotion, Frodo raced into the library, only to see a mysterious woman standing over the unconscious figures of Elrond and Gandalf, an evil smile plastered on her face. Without thinking it through, the hobbit drew out Sting and knocked her off balance. Quickly recovering from the attack, the maiden whipped her hand towards him, her eyes turning a vivid shade of yellow. Before he knew what had hit him, Frodo was desperately clutching the railing outside of the library, with a waterfall roaring right underneath him. Just as he was about to lose his grip, Gandalf grabbed his arm. As the wizard pulled him upright, Elrond raced after the woman, who had managed to escape into the forest. Realizing that he had lost his quarry, he cursed under his breath.

As he began to make his way back to Rivendell, he could see his sons conversing with Gandalf, with troubled expressions on their faces. Spying their father, they raced up to him, with Elladan asking,

"What happened, Ada? We heard that you chased after this woman. Do you know who she was?"

"I am sorry to say that I have never seen her before, but I have a feeling that she's connected to Legolas' disappearance, somehow."

"Indeed, she is," Gandalf replied, having been pondering over an assumption that had come into his mind.

"In what way, pray tell?"

"I do not yet know for sure, but if what I believe is true, then we must alert Aragorn and Thranduil at once!"

OOXO

Even after they had given the Elven guards a proper burial, Thranduil still felt sick to his stomach over their horrid murders. Even though he had lived for over three thousand years and had seen many horrors, the expressions of fear carved into the desceased Elves' faces sent a chill through his body as he wondered how they had met their ends. Knowing that his son was most likely in the hands of the perpetrator now, Thranduil prayed that he and Aragorn wouldn't be too late.

As he cast a glance at Aragorn, who was still tracing the clues to the murderer, he spotted the shadow of a hulking form rush by in the corner of his eye. Whipping his head toward the spot, he barely had time to react before an arrow lodged itself into a tree right next to him. As the two kings drew their swords, ready to stand their ground, the shrubbery in front of them parted against the force of around two-dozen orcs, with a mounted one leading them. Charging toward the warg, Thranduil dove out of the way of its gaping maw and lodged his blade deep into the creature's abdomen. As the orc riding it raised its axe to deal a death blow, Aragorn, after slashing through several of its kin, jumped up and knocked it off its mount, which caused both of them to roll down a particularly steep hill. As the other orcs faced down Thranduil, they all gave horrid grins, not knowing that underestimating him would be their final act. As they charged upon him all at once, the Elven King deftly maneuvered his sword through the air, cutting down the orcs in mid-strike. Believing that all of them had been struck dead, Thranduil was caught off guard by a particularly big orc pinning him down in the dirt. As its hideous nails dug deep into his head, the elf could feel himself beginning to suffocate, as it kept his face planted down in the soil. Just as he began to feel the last of his strength start to ebb away, the agonizing weight suddenly lifted, as something had dragged the brute off of him. As Thranduil began to gasp for air, he saw his rescuer, a red-haired dwarf, lop off the creature's head with an axe he wielded.

"Filthy orcs!" the dwarf grumbled, kicking the corpse aside in disgust. As Thranduil slowly stood up, wiping off the blood which was trickling down his face from the wounds that the creature had inflicted on him, Aragorn appeared over the rise of the hill, covered in mud and twigs, closely followed by Merry and Pippin, who were both holding blood-stained daggers at their sides.

"You are Gimli, son of Gloin, I presume?" Thranduil asked, as he attempted to stem the flow of blood from his head.

"That I am. I've… heard a lot about you," the dwarf replied, hinting at how the Elven King had locked up his father sixty years ago, when he, and twelve other dwarves, along with Bilbo Baggins, strove to reclaim the kingdom of Erebor.

"Likewise. Aragorn, we must keep pressing forward. I fear that this has something to do with my son."

"We won't be going anywhere until I tend to your wounds. They may become infected, otherwise."

"I don't have time to worry about such trivial matters. My son is out there somewhere, and I won't stop until I have found him."

It was one of those times when Aragorn could clearly see a striking similarity between Legolas and Thranduil, and that was their steadfast stubborness. He thought that it was amazing that they could be so steadfast in keeping to their charted courses, especially if they wanted a task done. However, Aragorn couldn't afford to play this game with Thranduil.

"I understand what you're going through, but you won't be any help to your son in your present condition. You look as if you have already lost a great deal of blood, already."

Feeling a wave of nausea threatening to overcome him at that moment, the Elven King put his hand out to steady himself against a nearby tree. Putting his other hand up to his forehead, which was now slick with blood, Thranduil wrestled with the logic of Aragorn's statement. Finally giving in, he slid to the ground, feeling the ache in his head beginning to increase.

"Merry, Pippin, I need you to bring me my satchel. Gimli, go to that stream over there and fetch some water."

As they returned with the essentials, Gimli went to stand guard, in case any other orcs decided to attack, while the two hobbits stood next to Aragorn, anxiously eyeing the proceedings. As Pippin peered, once again, over Aragorn's shoulder, he asked,

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"You can stand guard with Gimli. I have everything under control here."

As they stood beside Gimli, daggers at the ready, the dwarf said,

"Something's not right about all of this. I've felt a shivering in my bones since we came here."

As the two hobbits nodded in agreement, Pippin caught sight of something in the corner of his eye. Drawing his companions' attention, he slightly jerked his head to the left. Holding his axe at the ready, Gimli was surprised to see the figure of a woman in the shadow of a tree. However, as the whinny of a horse sounded, she quickly disappeared. As the two hobbits held their daggers out, several horses strode into the clearing, a pure-white one leading them.

"Gandalf? Frodo?" Merry asked, a smile instantly crossing his face.

"Good to see you three again," the white-clad wizard asked, as he helped his passenger descend from his mount, who promptly raced to his friends and informed them of all that had occurred at the Shire and Rivendell. As Merry and Pippin were recounting their own side of the story, Elrond, who had accompanied Gandalf to Eryn Lasgalen, along with his sons, took notice of Aragorn and Thranduil. When the tale was conveyed to him, the Lord of Imaldris wasted no time in putting his healing skills to good use. Approaching Aragorn, Gandalf cocked his head to the side, letting him know that he wanted to speak with him in private. Knowing that Thranduil was in capable hands, the King of Gondor followed the wizard to a secluded part of the clearing, instinctively knowing that he was about to hear grave news.

"I know the location of Legolas, but I'm afraid that the situation he faces there is quite dire."

"Do not keep me waiting, Gandalf. Where is he?"

"In a world called Earth, which is parallel to our own. The creature which was sighted at the Shire has proved this without a doubt."

"Are you saying that Illuvatar created another world? That's preposterous!"

"How can you be so sure of that, my friend? Understand that there are a great many things that will never come to the knowledge of man, but yet still are. Now, I need you to listen to me, for only then will you truly understand what is happening. You have heard of the Blue Wizards, correct?"

Still coming to terms with what Gandalf had put forward, Aragorn could only nod and listen to the wizard's tale.

"It is said that the Blue Wizards, after they had succeeded in their mission to weaken Sauron's forces, were sent to this other world by Eru Illuvatar, himself, so that they could usher in an era of peace for its inhabitants. In order to properly fulfill this task, the Valar sent along gifted human beings, who could wield magic at a lesser level than the Maiar, in order to establish magical cults in this world. However, as time went on, many of them became intoxicated with the power that they possessed, thus leading them to perform profane rituals, recreating many of Morgoth's monsters of old, one of them being the creature seen in the Shire, the Questing Beast."

"But what does this have to do with Legolas being in peril? And how could he have possibly been able to get to this world?"

"I have heard from Manwe himself that one of this worlds' rulers has ordered that anyone who is in any way connected with magic is to be put to death."

It was as if something was squeezing the air from Aragorn's lungs, as he came to grips with this horrible truth. If that was the case, they couldn't waste any time.

"Gandalf, how could Legolas have gotten to this other place?" Aragorn pressed, praying that the wizard would have an answer.

"I believe that a mysterious woman, whom I and Elrond encountered back in Rivendell, has the answer to that question. As she was fleeing the city, I realized that she bore the mark of a High Priestess, one of the clans of rebellious magic-dwellers of this other world. I do not know how she could have pierced the veil between the worlds, but if she is indeed the one who kidnapped Legolas, then our best bet would be to pay a visit to Radagast. If anyone would know where this woman came from, and how, he's our best shot at finding out."

OOXO

"The illness seems to have spread further through Camelot, Sire," Gaius announced to Uther, who was pacing the length of the throne room, awaiting news of the hunt. The illness, of which the court physician spoke of, had started out as an isolated case somewhere in the north of his kingdom, but had quickly spread dangerously close to Camelot. As a precaution, he had ordered that no one who was from one of the areas of infection was to be allowed to enter the city, for fear of the disease further spreading. Now that he thought about it, the reports of the sickness seemed to coincide with the elf's arrival. Remembering what Gaius had said about elves being able to cause sickness in humans and livestock, it only made him the more determined to capture the creature and seal its fate.

At that moment, the doors to the throne room burst open, announcing the arrival of several guards, one of them stating,

"Sire, we found an intruder in the square. You'll want to see this."

OOXO

It was at that moment that Merlin managed to lead the Druids across the border into Cenred's kingdom, informing them that they should head for his home village of Ealdor while pretending to be a group of travelers. He also handed them a note to give to his mother to inform her of the situation at hand and to tell her to lead the Druids to a safe place to wait out Uther's wrath. As they disappeared across the border, Merlin returned to his horse and began to ride for Camelot, the events of that night still haunting him. He felt that he shouldn't have let Legolas go without a fight. He should've told him that there had to be another way. However, the elf was willing to give up his life for the Druids, something of which Merlin would also have done in that position.

As he entered Camelot, Merlin's gaze instantly locked on to the patrol of Camelot soldiers who were entering the castle. Feeling sick to his stomach, the young warlock quickly began to make his way to the physician's room to drop off the herbs he had gathered for his excuse. Before he could enter, however, he heard Guinevere, maid-servant to Morgana, conversing with Gaius.

"This just doesn't seem right, Gaius. If this elf is really the one causing all of this trouble, why would he willingly turn himself in? What would he have to gain from this?"

Not being able to resist, Merlin peered through the crack of the door to witness the conversation.

"I don't know, but it's best that Uther not take any chances. There's no telling what could happen, especially with what's all going on around here."

"Something's telling me that Morgana's behind all of this. I've noticed that she's been acting very strange, as of late."

"That seems likely, but we can't jump to conclusions. Just because there is dark magic afoot, doesn't mean that she's the one who's behind all of this."

"You're right. However, I'm going to keep a careful watch on her… just in case."

Noticing that Gwen was about to exit the room, Merlin quickly ducked behind a nearby corner to evade her sight. After he was satisfied that she had gone, he entered the room and set the basket of herbs on the table.

"If Arthur asks, tell him that I've been gathering herbs. I really don't want him to think that I've been at the tavern again."

Not wanting to keep what he heard between Morgana and Morgause a secret, Merlin said,

"This was all part of Morgana's plan, Gaius. I saw her and Morgause in the woods tonight. Morgause said that she was expecting Legolas to give himself up for the Druids, which means that she had something to do with his appearing here. She also mentioned that the kingdoms of this place called Middle-Earth would rise up in revenge and strike down Uther, thus giving Morgana her chance to take the throne."

Before Gaius could answer to this horrific news, Gwen re-entered the room, stating,

"Uther wants us to all come to the throne room."

In the majestic throne room, all the citizens of the castle were gathered, whispering amongst themselves in earnest, eager to see the creature that Arthur and his troop of knights had managed to apprehend. After managing to attract the restless crowds' attention, Uther announced,

"My people; tonight will be a night to remember, for it shall be remembered as the night when a creature, whose heart is as black as night, received due punishment. My people, behold the monster that has plagued the kingdom of Camelot."

At these words, the doors were thrown open with a bang, revealing two soldiers dragging Legolas to the throne, and throwing him, unceremoniously, to the floor. As the crowd once again began to murmur amongst themselves, the elf stared up into the eyes of Uther, who said,

"So, this is the one who has dared to defy me. Tell me, creature, did you really think that you could do all the things that you have done without facing the consequences?"

"Since when is it a crime to defend the innocent?"

"Innocent? The Druids are anarchists! There is nothing innocent about them!"

"That does not give you an excuse to hunt them down like animals. I've heard of what you have done, Uther. I've heard of how many families you have torn apart. You can't even begin to comprehend how much sorrow there is over your actions."

"Don't try to manipulate me, creature. I have no sympathy for the Druids, or for creatures like you. I know what you've done to my people, and I assure you, the price will be high, for you and your accomplice."

As the doors to the throne room opened once more, Legolas' eyes widened in horror as he saw who was being dragged to the throne.

"Arwen!"

"Legolas!" the woman exclaimed, sobbing into his shoulder as she embraced him.

"How long have you two been accomplices?" Uther asked, completely oblivious to the scene before him, believing it to be an act.

"She is no accomplice of mine, and you have no right to hold her like this!"

"I have every right, demon, especially when she is found in the square with a child who looks nothing like her, thus making her guilty of kidnapping!"

"I would never kidnap another woman's child. She is my own. Her name is Estelwen."

"Do you really expect me to believe such a ridiculous story, witch?"

At that statement, Legolas' eyes took on a new fire, as every inch of him pulsed with rage.

"How dare you call her a witch, you fiendish son-of-an-orc?" the elf shouted, abruptly standing up, only to have the butt of a spear ram into his gut, causing him to slump to the floor in pain. As Arwen helped him back up to a kneeling position, Uther glared down at the temporarily incapacitated elf and said, in a deadly tone of voice,

"Contemplate your crimes, creature, for you and your accomplice will both burn at the stake at dawn."

As the guards dragged the two elves to their feet, Legolas could feel a fresh wave of rage beginning to engulf him. Still weak from the blow of the spear, he vainly tried to break away from the grasp of the soldiers. Unable to do so, he flashed a glance toward Merlin, who could only stare back without a word. When the doors closed once more, the crowd began to disperse, including Merlin, along with Gaius and Gwen, who had all been shocked by the sudden turn of events. At that moment, the warlock managed to catch Morgana's expression, which, at that moment, failed to conceal her glee at the chaos she was creating.

OOXO

****dramatic music** Bet you all didn't see THAT one coming, huh? So, did you like? If so, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! P.S. In answer to a review from Greenleaf, no, I haven't tried making a Silmarillion fic just yet. I have read a little bit of the material, but there's so many characters, it just drives me over the edge. However, I suppose I could give it another shot. Besides, there are probably so many possibilities. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. P.P.S. In case any of you were wondering why Gaius didn't tell Gwen what was going on, it was because he didn't want to risk revealing Merlin's magic. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
